Summit: Glimpse into Darkness
"Well, wasn't that a lovely smack across the face? So, how about I give you something?", a brown haired man inquired in a playful tone. His voice was calm and soothing, his face was filled with extremely attractive masculine features as if it was chiseled by the greatest sculptor. His smile was nearly perfect. Regardless of his physical charms, he was a certified pervert, probably the biggest on in Amegakure. "Don't you hit on every pretty face you see?", a woman asked, expressing an annoyed tone. She had pretty brown hair which reached down towards her lower back and her eyes were a dark blue color. She had a notable curvaceous figure with a notable bust. She was nearly perfect in Shichirou's eyes. "Okay, come on, sweetheart! Just give me one chance, okay?", Shichirou offered. Of course, he expected her to say no, but when she responded with an okay, Shichirou was overjoyed. They planned a little arrangement for the next day. He still couldn't believed that a smack in the face turned into a date. "Well done, Shichi", he muttered to himself, with a smile so big that it nearly covered his entire face. His day was going perfectly, until a group of man gathered around him. "He's the one who stays around our ruler! Kill him!", one man ordered, seemingly being the leader of the group. One man charged at Shichirou with a kunai, slashing randomly. Shichi simply kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious with little ease. He assumed at this point, the rest of the men knew better, which they did. Without haste, they grabbed their unconscious ally and left. Shichirou mad his way to Amegakure leader's headquarters, entering the tower where he resided. Using a bubble, Shichirou floated to the top of the tower and entered through an open window, where Izaya, his apprentice and his girlfriend awaited, with a seemingly cheerful smile on their faces. Shichirou hated to be the bearer of bad news, so he would greet everyone before announcing it. "Well, look who we have. Izaya, his pet and my girlfriend", Shichirou teased, looking over at Hibiki with a smile. "How's it going, sweetheart?" Hibiki Fuka was have what could have been at least a partially decent day, up until that grating white noise that was Shichirou opened those doors; to his mouth. Letting out an inaudible groan, the brown haired Kunoichi turned to her side, looking to the perverted man, with only one eye on him. Rolling it distinctly, manuevering her jaw around as if not to grind her teeth, "Depends pervert, what are you here for...?" Garbed in a unique leather coat, upturned collar with accentuated and ribbed shoulders, her chest covered by a distinct yellow shirt, any weaponry seemingly lacking or hidden all too well, which would be up her alley. No longer dressed like a Kunoichi, but as a civilian. A change of her way of life since the Chunnin Exams had taken place. One they had all underwent... Brushing the hair from her eyes, Hibiki waited for an answer, hopefully one she didn't hate too much. "Uh...Chiyo-san, it would be nice if I wasn't called a pet..." Aojiro blandly responded to the accusations of Shichirou, as his appearance was revealed away from the desk that covered him. He was a petite young boy, with a slightly angular, slightly circular face: short, black hair, and a simple attire befitting that of a common civilian. Though what appeared to be most significant about him was his bland expression, "What exactly was the news, Chiyo-san? You made it seem like a big deal?" Aojiro questioned once more, despite rudely tapping away on the technological leap that was dubbed the "mobile phone". Izaya, turned away from his company in his comfortable black leather chair, watching his Ame with deep care. He ignored the loudmouth of a friend, Shichirou, even when he flirted with Hibiki. "It seems you caused trouble, Shi-chan." The man jokingly addressed his best friend. "And here before you'd have been showered by the rain." It was at that moment, how cliché as it may sound, the sky darkened and poured the Rain with her waters. His expression solid and grim as those dark thoughts circled in his mind. These thoughts that barely anyone would ever find out. And as such, Izaya twisted his beloved chair to see his company in the direct eye, with his usual lazy grin. "Now, amuse me with what you wanted to share with me. Oops, I meant us." "Eh, trouble is my middle name", Shichirou replied in a jokingly manner, grinning after his statement. It was a forced one, as he attempted to brighten everyone's, with the exception of Hibiki's, day before he told what he had saw. Rather, what he had gone through. The grin disappeared, replaced by that of a complacent smirk. He couldn't frown, it just wasn't in his nature. "Well, it does seem we have a major issue. The issue is that people are starting to rebel. Well, at least a small group of people. From what I've gathered, a small little organization in Amegakure is attempting to take back control of the government. I defeated a little group, five or six guys. They aren't strong. Even you'r little pet over there could take them all on. And that's saying something", Shichirou informed, glancing over at Ao with a smile so playful that it basically teased the boy in its own right. "So, what are we going to do about this?" Hibiki brushed her hair back, groaning softly with an air of belittled irritation, this was a small problem on a minor scale. It wasn't as if they had gone undetected, but it was still odd. Hadn't Izaya been able to sense it? Or was this threat more... internal then they thought? Probing her mind for an answer, she shurgged it off. In her youth, she had grown fond of overthinking, and it had cost her immensely in her progression as a Kunoichi. Now was not the time for thinking, but clean cut action. "Seems like an easy enough problem to solve. My only advice..." knowing she was an a strict adviser role, her tone was polite and crisp, accented by her serious eyes. "If the problem is so small and localized, I suggest we send small squadrons organized and lead by Tokubetsu. If the threat is so little, then we might as well put their folly to good use." "Hmm..." Aojiro's mind trailed off, ignoring the little comment made - yet again - about him being a pet towards Izaya; then again, it didn't matter if he was a pet or not, as long as he was useful. But he was drifting off topic, and quickly changed his thought process. "If an internal threat is so weak...so minor...then, Izaya-nii...nonetheless, Fuka-san's suggestions appears to be very valid." Aojiro lifted his head up, and turning around to Izaya, he asked, "Izaya-nii, could this not become a stage in our upcoming Chūnin exams? It would provide an opportunity to quickly vanish threats under the pretense that they were "accidental" kills by our own Genin and Tokubetsu Jōnin, respectively." Aojiro finished, before holding back a slight yawn. The conversation wasn't going to his taste of course. Shichirou glanced over at Aojiro, masking the intense amount of distaste he had for the plan. He wanted to punch the kid in the face for even suggesting something so cruel, though he didn't, simply because the kid was important to Izaya. It wasn't the kid's fault, Shichirou knew that much, but he was simply too sympathetic for his own good. Masking his distaste, Shichirou smirked. "Well, aren't you a little sadistic. Didn't know little girls like you were on that time of the month", Shichirou teased. "Anyway, I say we simply banish them from Amegakure", he offered. "We don't really need to kill them, you see. Just have them capture and thrown out of the village. They know better than try to enter the village again. It is basically impossible to infiltrate", Shichirou explained, brushing his beautiful brown hair out of his eyes. It wasn't long before Hibiki offered a swift retort to Shichi, "Lessons must be learned, not by them, but by those that already know of this little escapade. Shut them down before word spreads that Amegakure isn't 'perfect'. The less others know of any weakness... any flaw... the more other villages will respect, and fear the Rain." If one could see the grim and cold smirk that Hibiki wore, they would be rewarded by seeing her icy soul. "This is a nation of Shinobi. And we don't need any nuke-nin running around. And if we do banish them, then we immediately put a bounty out and make sure our Genin still get a bit of reward out of it." Rolling her shoulder, words harsh and straight forward. "That's what we trained them for after all." The twinkling of pristine hazel eyes, complimented her heartless beauty. Morales was something to have forgotten by now. Aojiro sighed in complacency; he had nothing more to exactly contribute in this discussion meant for older people anyway. "I believe either suggestion from Chiyo-san or Fuka-san would suffice. I simply inputted what was necessary on my part." Aojiro looked up to the roof again, his eyes attempting to pierce through what appeared to be a boundary between him and the sky. "I really am too bored over here." He thought to himself as he looked upwards, oblivious to everything. In the meanwhile of the progressing discussion, the man in his comfortable leather chair, twisted around in circles, enjoying himself pleasantly like a little child. He was far from interested in the topic, for Izaya was already aware of these rebellions for quite a while, and had discarded the situation. Why? Because it perfectly went as he had planned. He is a cunning man after all. And with these thoughts, Izaya’s circling chair stopped in between his windows and desk, to view his chessboard, and flicked one of the pawns with a loud thud. “Hari-chan, Fu-chan,” he breezed out the names of his two elite and mysterious shinobi. On either of his side, the two masked “ANBU” were kneeled for him on his silky carpet. “Execute the rebellion leader in front of his followers tonight, Hari-chan. It will serve them as a warning to stop their ridiculous attempt to overthrow the current ‘government’. Then, in two days, they will attempt to flee Ame unseen, capture them and throw them in front of the public. Tell the crowd that they dared to bring harm to Ame’s safety and lord.” He chuckled darkly after an interval of a mere second. “And I will heartily punish them for their misbehavior, these children of mine that is.” And the same dark glint in his eyes disappeared in a fragment. “If that is your wish my Lord, I shall make them pay for their crime.” With that small interaction the blonde masked vanished from sight without a trail of his signature, unlike the other masked, who remained frozen in his position. “Is something wrong, Hari?” The man addressed his ambush captain with a darker undertone, unpleased with his hesitation. But in a quick sensation that darkness faded away as Izaya stood up from his chair towards the windows, to look at the Rain, his Rain. Ignoring the presence of all individuals as that same dark glint returned in his eyes. But then glanced over his shoulder at his “beloved” people, seeming to be glowing reddish eyes, and deeper gaze than usual. “None can escape the all-seeing eyes of the Rain without following the consequences.” "Apologies sir, I will go and do so immediately." Naoya had seen this brief...tortuous form of the man otherwise renown as God of the Rain. It was frightening, and yet...somewhat acceptable. This was the reality of his world, he had accepted, as he instantaneously left the building without another word or thought. It was stupid of him to dilly-dally in the presence of Him, in any case. He should have learnt from his brother, and quickly. With little attempt to mask his disapproval, Shichirou allowed a frown to mask his false smirk, with more anger than anything. "Izaya", he said in a tone so demanding that you would assume he was the man's superior, "This is unnecessary and cruel. My earlier plan is fine for this. No need for any of this foolishness. Besides, do you realize the consequences of this? People will see you as a tyrant, an unforgiving leader who will kill anyone who opposes his rule. The union will break and your control over this land will cease to exist..", Shichirou explained, expressing his own opinion. He had seen Izaya like this a few times, but never this bad. Something was stirring within his best friend. "I understand that you're trying to be a good leader, but in doing so you're abandoning the very thing which identifies you as Izaya, a trait which allowed you to rise to power in the first place. You're abandoning your humanity, Izaya. That's your greatest attribute, so try not to lose it. Or bad things will happen", Shich threatened. It was quite obvious Shichirou wasn't threatening Izaya personally. No matter how far into darkness Izaya will ever throw himself into, he would never abandon him, for he is Shichirou's final connection to this world. Without him, he has no purpose, no reason to live, no goal or ambition. Nothing, was the perfect word to describe life without Izaya. Shichirou was warning Izaya for his benefit and not his own in any manner. Hopefully, Izaya would perceive it in that manner. Hibiki glowered slightly at the phrases Izaya was throwing around, if it was one thing she had to make sure of, it was to counterbalance these... moods of his. And luckily, Shichirou had the same idea, though... a tad too bubbly for her liking. "Izaya, I agree to some degree on Shichi's declaration. You need to punish these... lowlifes, I do not oppose such, however. You have an image to upkeep, the population won't follow you as a tyrant, but will still adhere to a benevolent leader." Brushing some of her hair back, the thought of Izaya curving too far one way or another was a distasteful thought. Hibiki had an attachment, a love to this man, and she couldn't let him ruin his reputation one way or another so quickly. "Punish them, but don't be seen as a warlord while doing so. In time, the Rain will be feared, but not by it's own people. Our people should fear the outside, not the land in which they live." In lieu the Rain’s Lord faced away from his companionship to lean his elbow on the prop of his black ‘leather’ chair and lean with his face into the palm of his hand. The smug grin on his face reflected on the windows as he peered at the skyscrapers of the Rain. It was as if the darkness within Izaya had vanished in thin trace; he was unpredictable as always. “I just wanted to play a little, while I had been serious about their escape.” He muttered the last part softer than the other words with a grinning face. “I mean,” he twisted his chair again, facing his companions and lover again. The chuckle slipped past his lips, it was soft, alluring and dangerous sounding, which became a tad louder as the time passed. His expression changed again to a solid face – an eerie silence erupted – with Izaya glowering at each of his comrades, watching them, saying nothing. “Tomorrow I will ask the people what they want me to do with them, is that better? Wait, you know what! I will announce that there are ‘terrorists’ in Ame, planning to harm them, my people, with me offering them security, and asking them, what I should do?” He questioned himself out loud, as he leaned again back into his chair, to watch the switch in their expression. Who knows; was the man playing with them? Or was he acting delude from reality and confused what he wants to do. “I am unsure,” he suddenly started, as his expression turned grim and his hair brushing his forehead and hiding his eyes; when he faced down to hide from their eyes. “I am confused.” Aojiro looked up towards Izaya...and he was as confused as he pretended to be; the boy had no idea what his own brother was capable of, and it scared him, oh-so-slightly. But, in the talk of elders, he decided to remain quiet. Every suggestion he'd make, it'd be discarded by Shichirou, his superior...Izaya's friend, and one of Izaya's closest. While he was among this secret council, he was nothing more than a little observer, an object that people bounced off on, but never ever touched. Shichirou glanced over at Hibiki, obviously sending some sort of message through the look in his eyes. Izaya had to be controlled. His "disorder" was heavily acting up. He had to do something to prevent Izaya from going berserk. Unlike the other people of Amegakure, Shichirou wasn't afraid to confront Izaya when in this state. First, before he resorted to Izaya's "Treatment", he would talk. Yeah, that was his plan right there. "Izaya, don't worry about it. Just leave it up to Hibiki and I. We'll take care of the problem. And some other things", Shichirou said with a sly smirk. "Won't we, sweetheart?" Hibiki couldn't help but glower at the words Shichi spoke, rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth in distaste, seen by the tensing of her jaw line and the tautness of her cheeks. Looking at him without turning her head and slanted brows soon after, "We can do so... and don't call me sweetheart again, Shichi." Looking to Izaya, she walked closer to his desk, knowing she had the assurance of security to approach him. Hand extending to his shoulder, squeezing it tight and rubbing her fingers into tense muscles. "Izaya..." a voice of concern as her eyes searched for his, hoping to catch some flicker of reasoning in the storm of emotions she knew he was feeling. A fit... This had been a concern for awhile now... maybe this could be one of the cases where he was quelled instead of giving in to his own inner mechanisms. Rain's Madness He didn’t like it… nope, not one tiny bit. No one was allowed to call “her” by such cheeky nicknames, she, who belongs to him only – not even him, Shichirou. His hand tightened in a tight fist, not flexing one bit, even after Hibiki had approached him. How she had attempted to calm him down. But his eyes were locked at Shichirou’s, glaring dangerously in them. Another switch. “Get away,” he snarled at his love. Not because he was angry at her. He was afraid – to lose her, to hurt her – once he lost control. It was tempting, just to throw his fist at the glass behind him, separating him from the pouring rain and his office. So he did. His knuckles met the glass. The force made splinters in the beautiful glass. His knuckles bled slightly, thanks to the strength in that hit. And in anger, he spat his words out, while glaring heatedly out of the window. “Do you really think that is how it should go, Shichirou? Have you fucking forgotten how I achieved this position? Sure, I got a step ahead with politics of my village. But don’t forget that the Rain knows my strength and that was only a tiny bit that I showed them, to the previous military platoon. And don’t forget the shit Kumo pulled at you, us!” His free hand rustled through his messy, fallen raven hair. And in relief…Izaya let out a small chuckle. It changed to misfortune laughter, sadness echoing through it. “Don’t you see that the world should burn in front of yours eyes?” The voice said quietly to him. In return, Izaya laughed louder. “You should make everyone obey you instead, we, you must rule!” His hand covered his eyes; the darkness saving him from the light. The illusions of “him” were gone, the voices becoming whispers to him, barely audible anymore. “Enough, enough!” He bellowed in outrage. The chair that Izaya usually sits on was “magically” thrown to the other side of the office, the opposite of Hibiki. His two fingers nipped at the bridge of his nose. “I cannot think; it is too noisy,” Izaya randomly threw out. It seemed that Izaya was in his own little world, a place he couldn’t escape right now. He tried to escape it. He tried to comprehend what Shichirou was offering. But he couldn’t, he simple couldn't. ..."What?" Aojiro thought to himself; his eyes were in disbelief. He stepped back. One step. He stepped back again. Another step. "...Huh?" Aojiro...couldn't hold this sensation. He...didn't understand anything. "What am I watching? Is...is this Izaya-nii?" His thoughts echoed in his mind, pulsing and pulsing like his volatile heartbeat. "This...this is truly him...?" Aojiro stumbled, and everybody had noticed him. He...he couldn't stay here any longer. He was being a nuisance...but moreover, he was frightened. He ran out; no care in the world. He ran to the only place that he could think of - the bright, blue sky. "Damn! I only made it worst", Shichirou pondered, assembling a strategy while reflecting on what just happened simultaneously. His mental capabilities were simply amazing, extraordinary, supernatural if one may argue. Which is why, he needed to rely on it as of now. "Should I? No, I can't. I may sti-", his thought collided, interrupting one another as Izaya was beginning his rampage. It was only a matter of time, but why? Why did it have to happen now. "For Aojiro's sake", he thought. He was ready to do what he had to. Shichirou, smirking, glanced over at Hibiki who was standing not too far away from Izaya. He had to ensure that she reached safety prior to giving Izaya his treatment. He sprinted over, grabbing the woman's collar at the back of her shirt and then launching her backwards as if he was throwing her. Of course, she wouldn't like how he got her to safety, but she was tough. She'd get over it, or maybe ignore it, maybe not. Hibiki was a hard woman to read. "Sorry pal", the brown-haired man muttered, as he pulled his bubble blower from his side. Channeling his water nature chakra through the bubble blower, Shichirou formed bubbles that filled the room, reflecting every bit of light into the eyes of anyone that looked. This was perfect, for these bubbles were apart of his bubble genjutsu style, which implemented their illusions using the human sense of sight. The light augmented this, increasing their potency and range. Within these bubbles, the spiritual energy forming on the outside in which the illusions flowed, were images of a little Izaya fighting against the storm. They showed images of him attempting to absorb lightning, failing, but getting back up eventually. They showed the real Izaya, the one that didn't give up when knocked down. They showed what he really was. Hibiki could only watch with concern as to what was going on, wincing back as she made her way over to the wall, staying out of the fight. Slipping something from her sleeve into her hand, a thin plastic syringe with a bronze needle; a sedative, hiding it from view incase the time came. Izaya rarely had fits, but she swore to protect him - even from himself. Breathing hotly, Hibiki watched on in wariness, considering the fact that Shichi's ability might not work. Or worse, that Izaya's broken state of mind would see it as a threat. "Calm down Izaya, you aren't yourself." her tone soft, speaking it clearly so he wouldn't question her. It wasn't something to question - he had to believe her, if not... worse had to happen to keep him from ruining himself further. The Butterfly and the Sky Aojiro ran, and he continued to run. He didn't understand anything; didn't want to understand anything. He just needed to stay away, become what he was once before. A recluse. He couldn't trust the world, not after seeing his sky topple before him. The wings that he had gained, they had shattered. He reached the tallest tower. Ao sat down, on top of the tallest tower in all of Amegakure. His hand reached to the sky, hoping to clasp it in all its infinite presence. His eyes were blanker than usual...he was shattered. "Ao!" Kōjiro called out to him, running across the roof of the building. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting with the big boss man?" Koujiro said, as he put his arm around Ao's shoulder. Ao used the hand that was pointing towards the sky to shrug him off, before glaring at him, "I'm not going back." "What?" Koujiro questioned him with a strange expression. "You? Of all people? What's wrong?" The golden-haired boy asked as he sat down next to Ao, despite his reluctance. "None of your business." Ao told him, shrugging him off with a cold shoulder. "None of my business? Don't give me bullshit, Ao. I've known you since forever. You've known me since forever. I'm not letting this golden scarf let you go until you've spilled out every damn detail of what you saw." Koujiro aggressively threatened Ao, who reluctantly complied as he sighed outward. "I was...kept in the darkness by the very person I admired most, Kō." Ao said solemnly, as tears began to well down his eyes. "I...knew so little...I thought...I thought he shared more with me...but I really am another pawn of his...in this grand scheme of things…" Ao began crying, as his tears lied on the shirt Kōjiro wore, dripping down his shoulder. Kōjiro looked at him with a solemn look, as Ao continued, "He...he's broken...and I never knew...He hid it all from me, Kō...I never knew anything…" Kō took his face, and wiped the tears off of his eyes, and gave him a small head-butt. Ao wore an expression of surprise at Kō's actions, as Kō began to speak. "What do you think, Ao? Does the boss not care for you? Of course he cares! Why do people hide things from others, Ao? There are two reasons: one, they don't care about the person, or two, the person is so precious to them that if they learn of such secrets, they would bawl into tears just like you did here." Ao's realization of the fact gave him an epiphany, what was Izaya's true motive? He never even bothered trying to question it! He simply ran out of the room like...like the child he was. "I...Kō...thank you…" Ao smiled graciously towards him, and Kou responded with an equally upbeat expression. "Now stop sulking and go and ask him, yeah?" Kou told him, to which Ao simply nodded. Category:Torment's Game